poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Barbie crossover film made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive as double feature with Winnie the Pooh meets Strawberry Shortcake (2009)Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairly Oddlympics ''in the near future. Plot Barbie tells a story to her little sister Kelly, who doesn't have confidence in her painting abilities. Rapunzel lives as a servant to the evil witch Gothel, who resides in a manor isolated in the woods. She grows up believing that Gothel saved her from abandonment as an infant. Rapunzel finds companionship in Penelope, an outgoing dragon, and Hobie, a worrisome and anxious rabbit. Rapunzel spends what free time she has painting beautiful pictures of places she dreams of going when she is free one day. However, Gothel disapproves of Rapunzel's hobbies and accuses her of not appreciating everything that Gothel has done for her. While preparing tea for Gothel, Penelope accidentally finds a secret staircase which leads to an old room below the manor. In it they discover a gift from her parents who allegedly deserted her: a silver hairbrush engraved with the following: "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter, Rapunzel on her first birthday. With Love Forever, Mother and Father." These words leave the young artist questioning her past for the first time. Her diversion is quickly interrupted by Gothel's calls for tea. After serving Gothel her meal, Rapunzel and her friends revisit the cellar where Penelope exposes yet another secret: a tunnel leading to the nearby village. Rapunzel takes this path to the small kingdom and is able to rescue a young princess named Katrina from a pitfall. Soon after, Rapunzel is introduced to Katrina's older brother, Prince Stefan. He explains to her that the trap Katrina managed to escape was put there by King Wilhelm, the ruler of an opposing kingdom. Enchanted by the mysterious maiden, Stefan asks to meet her again, to which she agrees, though their meeting is ended abruptly before Stefan can tell her his name. Rapunzel quickly rushes back to the woods to avoid being discovered by Gothel. Unknown to Rapunzel, Gothel's pet ferret, Otto, has witnessed the entire exchange. A furious Gothel demands Rapunzel to tell her the prince's name. Rapunzel insists that she does not know it, but Gothel does not believe her, thinking Rapunzel has been lying. Rapunzel tells her that she cannot keep her locked away forever to which Gothel responds, Watch me. Gothel destroys Rapunzel's paints and paintings before transforming the bedroom into a more secure, seemingly unescapable tower and stations Hugo, Penelope's father, outside. Gothel refuses to let Rapunzel go until she tells her the name of the boy she met. That night, Rapunzel has a dream that Prince Stefan found her tower. He comes up by climbing her long hair. They nearly kiss, but Gothel shows up and separates them. Rapunzel then wakes up and recites the engraving on the hairbrush. The Hairbrush then magically transforms into a paintbrush. Rapunzel is left alone with Hobie and Penelope, who cheer her up with new paint to replace the ones taken away from by Gothel. Hobie discovers the paintbrush, and Rapunzel begins to paint. It soon becomes clear that she doesn't need paint, and whatever she paints becomes real. Rapunzel paints the village and then uses the painting as a portal, arriving at the palace gardens and meeting Stefan. She shows him the brush and asks for help to find its maker, but insists that he never tell her his name, worrying that Gothel will find out. She meets a silversmith who says his brother, who lives in King Wilhelm's kingdom, made it. The silversmith has not seen his brother in years, making him very upset. Stefan realizes that the feud is hurting the villagers more than he realized. Afterward, Stefan asks Rapunzel to a masked ball. She replies that she will meet him there. He tells that her hair is a 'beautiful give-away.' Penelope soon arrives via the painting and explains that Gothel is coming, and they must leave so that Hugo will not be punished. Rapunzel leaves, painting a way out. When back at the tower, Rapunzel uses the paintbrush to paint herself a beautiful gown. Hobie and Penelope provide a mask. Unfortunately, the paintbrush's magic light can be seen and Otto sneaks in. He quickly steals the invitation without their notice and presents it to Gothel. Gothel arrives at the tower, cuts off Rapunzel's hair, and shatters the paintbrush. She also manages to destroy the painting of the village. Because she thinks Rapunzel refused to tell the truth, Gothel angrily puts a spell on her tower, which eternally holds people who lie. Gothel then storms to King Fredrick and Stefan's castle. Back at the tower, Rapunzel manages to escape with the help of Penelope and Hugo, as the spell only works if the prisoner is a liar, which Rapunzel is not, so it allows her to leave. She then rushes to save Stefan and his family by riding on Penelope who finally overcome her fear of heights. Stefan is lured away from the party by Gothel, disguised as Rapunzel. Gothel reveals herself and begins her attack. King Wilhelm comes before King Fredrick, hoping to end the feud by force. It is revealed that the source of the feud is that Wilhelm believes Fredrick kidnapped his daughter, who has been missing since she was an infant. Fredrick replies that he planned nothing of the sort and he has no idea where Wilhelm's daughter is, to which Gothel reveals that she took Rapunzel because Wilhelm "loved" her but married another woman; he saw Gothel only as a friend; and the overall plot was to cause the kingdoms to destroy each other. Rapunzel arrives just in time to stop them from fighting, and King Wilhelm immediately recognizes her as his daughter. The witch attacks Rapunzel with magic. As Rapunzel runs into the royal maze, she remembers the magic painting of the tower that is still there and tricks Gothel into running into it. Gothel finds herself in Rapunzel's tower, where Hugo reminds her she can't escape, as she has a lying heart. Rapunzel is reunited with her biological parents, and marries Stefan, thus ending the feud as well as uniting the two kingdoms. Hugo, Penelope, and Hobie live in their castle with them. It's revealed that Otto now serves Gothel, but it's implied that she died soon after. A shot is seen of Rapunzel and Stefan walking along a beach, the same one that Rapunzel painted with a castle in the distance, implying her dreams came true. The scene becomes the painting Barbie had been working on. Kelly now feels better and begins painting with blue, after Barbie reminds her that creativity is the true magic in art. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, Iago, Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, The Dazzlings, Foop, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. *Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Lazer, The Dazzlings, Foop, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working for Gothel. *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Tino Tonitini, Tai and their friends will meet Harley Diaz and her family for the first time. *This film marks the first debut of Ronny Robinson from ''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, ''who she joining Pooh and his friends on their future adventures. *Pooh, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Tino Tonitini, Tai and their friends will meet Ronny Robinson for the first time. *In one scene of he film, Bowser Koopa and Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) makes a cameo appearance as Gothel, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Lazer, The Dazzlings, Foop, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket were were talking about locking Rapunzel, Pooh, Timmy, Korra, Ash, Tino, Tommy, Litlefoot, Simba, Genie, and their friends in the Towel with the spell, when they can't escape with a ying heart with Jiminy Cricket and Pip eavesdropping. They'll also will gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, Pete, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Sheldon J. Plankton and The Dark Warrior to leads up to ''Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. *Harley Diaz and her family and Ronny Robinson will meet Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Lazer, The Dazzlings, Foop, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket for the first time. *Tino, Ash, Littlefoot and thier friends will see Harley and her family again in Tino's Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century. *''Dad's Giant Robot Boss'' and Vicky Boss form The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown Music and Poseidome from Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom music will be used in the battle scene. *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' was released DVD and VHS in 2002, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year was release on DVD and Pokemon: 4Ever was released in US theaters. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel/Transcript Cast Main Heroes * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Grant Palmer as Linclon * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson Special Guest Stars * Jim Cummings as Buzzie the Vulture * Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture/Zazu/Petrie * Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture * Jess Harrell as Ziggy the Vulture * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Justin Nimmo as Zhane the Silver Ranger * Janet Varney as Korra * David Faustino as Mako * P.J. Byrne as Bolin * Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Michele Knotz as Misty * Bill Rogers as Brock * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Cannon Young as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Moira Kelly as Nala * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Kate Miccuci as Velma Dinkley * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini/Chester McBadbat * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi * Laura Summer as Patamon * Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Ibrahim Muhammad as A.J * Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer/Sanjay * Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang * Jason David Frank as Tommy * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly * David Yost as Billy * Steve Cardenas as Rocky * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam * Karan Ashley as Aisha * Robin Williams as Genie * Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz * Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz * Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz * Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz * Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz * Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz * Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz Main Cast * Kelly Sheridan as Barbie / Rapunzel * Chantal Strand as Kelly / Princess Katrina * Anjelica Huston as Gothel, the evil witch * Mark Hildreth as Prince Stefan * Cree Summer as Penelope * David Kaye as Hugo / General * Ian James Corlett as Hobie / Palace Guard * Peter Kelamis as Otto / The Skinny Swordsman * Christopher Gaze as King Wilhelm * Russell Roberts as King Fredrick * Terry Klassen as The Baker / The Fat Swordsman * Britt McKillip as Melody * Danny McKinnon as Tommy * Jocelyne Loewen as Lorena * Dale Wilson as the Silversmith Villains * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Paul Frees as Winterbolt * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * Richard Epcar as Myotismon * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * James Woods as Hades * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls * Steven Blum as Lord Zedd * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa * Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar * Bryce Dallas Howard as Megan * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Norm MacDonald as Norm the Genie * Ben Stein as Head Pixie/Sanderson * Grey DeLisle as Vicky * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Eric Bauza as Foop * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn * Richard Moll as Two-Face * Paul Williams as The Penguin * Jim Cummings as Negaduck * Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt * Tino Insana as Bushroot * Jack Angel as The Liquidator * Michael Bell as Quackerjack * Michele Knotz as Jessie * Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth Links Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Barbie Film Category:Upcoming films Category:Fairy Tales Film Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams